


O Dia Seguinte

by malevolosidade



Series: 2010-2011 [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolosidade/pseuds/malevolosidade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eram tão diferentes que, na verdade, se completavam. (escrita em novembro/2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Dia Seguinte

**Author's Note:**

> Nada do que está descrito abaixo aconteceu realmente, é tudo fruto da minha imaginação. Forma uma trilogia _of sorts_ com as fics First Kiss e Tonight, sendo essa a terceira parte.

Jules se mexe, sentindo um arrepio correr pela espinha. Está naquele limiar entre o despertar e o sono profundo, entre acordar e enfrentar o dia que nasce e continuar ali, escondido, divagando dentro da escuridão de seu inconsciente. Se mexe de novo, as pálpebras se agitando, e os braços esbarram na figura que está entrelaçada a ele.

Não consegue evitar um sorriso.

Sam acaba se mexendo também. Talvez o tenha acordado acidentalmente, talvez também esteja ali, lutando para permanecer dormindo, agarrado às memórias da noite anterior. Ele se deixa ser puxado pelos braços fortes do outro, deixa que ele enterre a cabeça em seu pescoço e esqueça um beijo meio distraído em seu ombro. O sorriso não desaparece; pelo contrário, se fortifica, se torna brilhante como o sol lá fora.

\- Bom dia, Jules.

É só um sussurro baixo, a voz ainda rouca de sono, mas é perfeito, perfeito como tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior, perfeito como tudo o que acontecera desde o começo, perfeito como as mãos que seguram as dele, perfeito como o sentimento em que se vê imerso desde que o conheceu. Jules fica ali, quieto, sem conseguir falar nada; só fica ouvindo a respiração ritmada dos dois, quase unidas, quase únicas.

Perfeito.

Sam continua a beijá-lo, sem pressa, quase que inconscientemente, os olhos ainda fechados. Beija sua têmpora e a curva do pescoço, beija seus cabelos bagunçados e a barba por fazer, e então de novo os ombros magros de Jules. Beijos sonolentos, gentis, como se temesse acordá-lo, como se quisesse mantê-los flutuando dentro daquele devaneio infindável. Jules tenta resistir, tenta fingir que ainda está dormindo. Mas já não sabe mais o que é resistir; já não consegue mais resistir a nada que diga respeito àqueles olhos azuis e àquele sorriso fácil, àquele jeito de ser que o fazia se sentir tão nervoso.

De primeiro, achava que o nervosismo vinha de não conhecê-lo bem; achava que eram diferentes demais para que pudessem se dar bem ou mesmo se tornarem amigos. Jules era quieto, na dele, até mesmo tímido; preferia trabalhar sozinho ou junto da sua equipe, sem maiores distrações. Sam chegou como um furacão, falando alto, os olhos claros faiscando enquanto a garagem inteira - o inglês incluído - ria de alguma piada inapropriada que fizera. Não daria certo. Não fariam o menor sentido juntos. 

O tempo passou, no entanto. Passou, ligeiro, pela temporada asiática da GP2 e pelos testes pré-temporada. Passou, impossível de capturar, enquanto se debruçavam sobre o carro com os engenheiros e faziam ajustes para o dia seguinte, enquanto analisavam os dados resultantes de voltas e mais voltas e traçavam estratégias, enquanto o sol se punha e nascia e a convivência se estreitava cada vez mais. 

Jules começou a entender Sam e Sam começou a entender Jules, ou pelo menos era o que parecia; por passarem tanto tempo juntos, começaram a perceber as particularidades do outro, os detalhes que os outros não notavam: desde a risada tensa de Jules quando estava nervoso até as superstições tolas de Sam antes de entrar no carro, reparavam em tudo o que o outro fazia e dizia. Era algo natural, diziam a si mesmos. Somos amigos, isso é normal.

E assim, o tempo passava, e então aconteceu.

Aconteceu que Jules se pegou pensando em Sam mesmo quando o inglês não estava por perto; aconteceu que Jules começou a perceber Sam olhando para ele de um jeito diferente, franco como sempre, mas estranhamente oblíquo, como se escondesse algo. Aconteceu dos corações acelerarem juntos, sem motivo, quando as mãos e os braços se tocavam sem querer e se separavam imediatamente, assustados e ansiosos pelo próximo choque.

Eram tão diferentes que, na verdade, se completavam. Eram como dia e noite: um precisava do outro para existir, um precisava do outro para que formassem um só, algo completo, algo singular, algo só deles. Isso explicava a saudade que sentiam quando não se falavam e a euforia subsequente do reencontro, explicava a necessidade que sentiam de tomarem logo para si o pedaço de si mesmo que o outro possuía. Demoraram tanto para se encontrarem que não poderiam deixar que tudo se perdesse assim, no silêncio.

Aconteceu, simplesmente, que se apaixonaram sem perceber.

Jules se vira devagar. Corre uma mão pelo rosto de Sam e pela pele áspera com a qual sempre sonhara, afunda os dedos no cabelo loiro do outro e solta um suspiro de satisfação. Agora, os olhares são longos, lânguidos, sem a necessidade de serem roubados e escondidos para serem relembrados mais tarde; já estão cúmplices o suficiente para saberem que os olhares pertencem somente ao outro e a mais ninguém.

Então, os lábios seguem a deixa das mãos e dos braços e das pernas e se unem.

É sempre como se fosse a primeira vez; é sempre a mesma sensação de desprendimento, de sentir o peito se estufar com cada batida do coração descontrolado. Se afastam por um segundo e então é a vez de Jules puxá-lo para perto e abraçá-lo com força, com vontade, querendo absorvê-lo de tal forma que pudesse carregá-lo dentro de si para sempre, para que nunca precisassem se separar.

\- Não quero que você vá a lugar algum. - Jules murmura, encarando Sam com tamanha gravidade que o inglês não se lembra de tê-lo visto tão sério antes.

\- Ora, Jules. Com você aqui, do meu lado, como posso querer estar em qualquer outro lugar? - Sam sorri docemente, acariciando o rosto dele, e então o sorriso se torna um tanto quanto levado, como um menino pronto para aprontar alguma. - Estou pensando em uma coisa.

\- O quê?

\- Acho que vou fazer o café da manhã.

\- Você e essa mania de querer levantar o quanto antes. Não te entendo. - Jules reclama, se sentando na cama e correndo uma mão pelos cabelos curtos. - Poderíamos ficar aqui mais um pouco. Eu não me importaria.

\- Ah, você me conhece... sou impaciente demais. Sempre sinto que há algo a ser feito. E ficar à toa não faz meu estilo. - Ele dá de ombros, franzindo a testa ao encontrar a calça jeans dele jogada atrás da cama. – E você sabe. Vou descer fazer o café, e você vai vir atrás de mim.

\- Não vou, não.

\- Vai sim. - Ele se inclina na direção de Jules e sorri. - Até daqui a pouco.

O quarto fica vazio, de repente. Cai o silêncio, o sol quase que desaparece, o arrepio que corre pela sua pele é frio, tudo parece sem vida.

E só então Jules percebe que Sam tem razão.

Seguiria aquele sorriso até o fim do mundo.


End file.
